paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 7) What Sonic and Fluttershy Discover
Recap from last part: Tulip and Twilight find Doggle, and Tulip decides to use a magic river to take him back home. Meanwhile, Rainbow meets a young girl named Judith, who helps the group hide. But Fluttershy, Milli, Geo, and Sonic decide to continue the search on their own. A Clue! (Sonic runs around a corner) Sonic: Hurry! (Fluttershy flies as fast she can after him) Fluttershy: I'm trying! (They go right behind a guy with a soda) (He thought he saw them, but then he thinks he didn't see them and continues to drink his soda) (They also go down the midway path and accidentally make a boy's popcorn tub fly out his hands and onto his dad's head) (The boy laughs at the sight) (When they are near the storage house...) (Sonic suddenly screeches to a stop, but Fluttershy slams right into the metal doors and slides down) (She slides down to the ground, still dazed) (Milli and Geo fall off her back and land on each other's heads) Geo: Ow... I think I landed my head on something... Milli: Me too. (They both see where they landed) Sonic: You both okay? Milli: Yeah, we're fine. Geo: It's all in the head. *laughs* Milli: *giggles* Oh, Geo. (Fluttershy gets up and rubs her head) Sonic: You okay? Fluttershy: Yes... I never knew steel was so... hard... (She looks at a symbol on the large metal door) Do you see that symbol? (They both look at the symbol, and recognize it) Sonic: Hey, isn't that... Fluttershy: I think so... (The door starts to open) (Milli and Geo hide in the grass nearby) (Sonic runs behind the wall out of sight) (As for Fluttershy, she gets slams between the wall and the door) (Damien walks out and closes the door and locks it with a combo-lock) Damien: *to himself* I better make sure I find a way to keep that pesky kit in check, and then there's games to play. (He walks off) (Fluttershy slides down to the ground with birds flying over her head) (Milli and Geo hurry over to her) Milli: Fluttershy, are you all right? Fluttershy: *dazily* Oh, hello little birds. Your singing is sooo beautiful... (Geo starts to shake her head) Geo: Fluttershy! Wake up! We have to tell the others what we saw! (The bird fly off and Fluttershy stops looking dazed) Fluttershy: What just happened? (Sonic runs over) Sonic: We have to find the others and tell them what we saw! (He runs off) (Milli and Geo hop back on Fluttershy's back) Fluttershy: He really needs to slow down and not be so reckless. Geo: Huh? Fluttershy: *gasp* Oh, not you, Geo! Geo: Oh, good. Because I try to go fast, but I try not to be rash. (Fluttershy tries to fly but she falls down) Fluttershy: Ow, my wing... (Her right wing looks crinkled and is shaking a little) Oooh... Um, can one of you reach into my saddle bag and get out the string with shiny spheres on it? (Milli reaches into the saddle bag and pulls out the string with 5 unicorn tears on it) Milli: What are these? Fluttershy: Those are tears from the Centopian Unicorns. Twilight said that one tear of a unicorn from Centopia can heal any injuries and cure any sickness. The tears are collected on a string. (Milli removes one of the tears and drops it on Fluttershy's wing, which instantly heals) Ahh... That's better. Now put those back in my bag and hang on. We're going to really be flying. (Milli places the string carefully back in Fluttershy's saddle bag) (Fluttershy then takes off and flies back to the trailer) Ways of a "Two-Legged" (Fluttershy makes it to the trailer) Fluttershy: Um... are you sure they aren't too busy to listen to us? (Sonic rushes over) Sonic: Hey! How did you get here before I did!? Geo: We looked before she flapped. Milli: *giggles* Oh, Geo. Fluttershy: Are you sure we won't interrupt what they're doing? Sonic: Fluttershy! We have to tell them! Fluttershy: Oh, you're right! Lives are at stake! Or maybe-- (Loud rock music is heard inside the trailer) (They all cover their ears) (loudly) What is that!? Sonic: What!? (Milli and Geo look through the window) Milli: (loudly) Someone has turned on the TV! Fluttershy: What!? (The music stops and they hear voices) Rainbow's voice: Hey! What did you do that for!? Chase's voice: Why are you guys doing all this!? Minty Grass' voice: Are you kidding!? The ways of a two-legged are awesome! Penelope's voice: Um... make sure you turn it down if you're going to turn it on again. (The music plays again, but not as loud) (Milli and Geo see Maragold, Rosie, and the pups just lying on some pillows nearby) (They all have annoyed looks on their faces) (They notice Milli and Geo out the window) (Penelope uses the stools to climb up to the counter and walks over to the window Penelope: Hey, you two. Um, should we take this outside? Geo: I guess. Penelope: We'll be right out! (The pups, Rosie, and Maragold leave the trailer through the doggy door) Milli: What's going on here? Lilac: Not much to see there, but seeing this doggy door and all the photos of dogs near Judith's bed, Ah think that gal wants a dog. Fluttershy: What's going on with them? Rosie: Well, it appears after Rainbow started getting swept up in the fun... Maragold: The others except for us kinda got swept up too. Skye: Even Rose too! And she's very smart! Fluttershy: That's bad. Chase: What about you guys? Fluttershy: We think we found them. Pups, Maragold, and Rosie: WHAT!? Geo: We saw the symbol on the storage building at the edge of the carnival. It's looks really similar to the symbol on the Pinchers truck. Lilac: Y'all really are focusing at the task at paw! ..or hoof, or hand, or... whatever... The ones in there have pratically lost it! Rubble: We even tried to bring our friends up, but they are being more like carnival goers! Lilac: Yuh know what!? Ah'm going to talk some sense into them!! (She runs right back through the doggy door) Milli: Whoa... I've never seen her so mad. Rocky: Oh, I've seen her madder.... Skye: Same here... (Inside the trailer, Lilac is trying to reason with Rainbow) Lilac: Don't yuh see!? We ain't here for the tea! We're here to save friends! Rainbow: That's nice... But this place totally AWESOME! I can't believe you and the other pups actually live in a place like this! I bet I can even try some sports these guys do. I think I'll try soccer first. And then-- (While she was talking, Lilac gets all angry and starts to growl) Lilac: WILL YUH JUST KNOCK IT OFF!!?? AIN'T THERE HOPE IN YUH PONY SOUL!!?? (Suddenly, her chest glows purple for a moment) Whoa... What just happened? Rainbow: Calm down, as a matter of fact. From now on, you may call me "Fun Rainbow Dash"! (She squeals a banana and eats the fruit) (She drops the peel on the ground) Lilac: But yuh-- yuh-- OOOHH!!! Just... forget it! If yuh don't wanna help, then we ain't need y'alls help! Yuh got that!? Now Ah'm getting outta here and calming before Ah accidentally relase an eternal summer here... (She leaves through the doggy door) (Charmy appears next to Rainbow) Charmy: Did she say "eternal summer"? Rainbow: AAH!! Charmy, don't do that! Charmy: Oh... I take it as a rhetorical question. (Outside) Rocky: How did it go? Lilac: Ain't good, and Ah got out and calmed down. Hate to give eternal summer here, but Ah ain't want to do what Ah did to yuh back then again, Sugar Pup. Rocky: Me too. Those flowers were kinda itchy. But I'm glad you at least tried to give them back some hope. (Suddenly, his chest glows green for a brief moment) Whoa... what just happened? Lilac: Same thing happened ta' me. Skye: Do you think this is what happens when the PAWs of Unity are taken out of the Magical World? Lilac: Ah don't know, but it looks like we're on our own. So where's the place at? That's not a Rescue Plan! (A while later, Fluttershy, Sonic, Milli, and Geo have already lead the Pups, Maragold, and Rosie over to the storage warehouse) Zuma: This place is 'cweepy'.... Penelope: I'll say. Rubble: Say what? This place is really scary. Penelope: I'll say. Rubble: Say what? Lilac: Looks like we'll need a rescue plan. Penelope: I'll say. Rubble: Say what? Fluttershy: How about-- (Sonic runs right over to the building and starts running up the wall) Sonic: I'm coming, Tails! Chase: *calls out* That's not a rescue plan! Fluttershy: He can't hear you. He really cares for his best friend. (There is the sound of glass shattering and there is fighting sounds) Ooh... I'm not sure he can do it.... (Penelope lifts her ears up) Penelope: It sounds like he was knocked out by one of those pinchers.... Oh, and now he's rolled into a ball. I think he'll get thrown out really far in 3, 2, 1.. (All of sudden, something blue and round is thrown out the broken window and lands in the back of a fast moving garbage truck) Oh, dear. You think he'll be okay? I hope he doesn't-- (Fluttershy covers Penelope's mouth with her hoof) Fluttershy: Shh! Geo: Ix-nay on the ash-tray. (Fluttershy removes her hoof) Penelope: Sorry... I guess you're right about not saying it. You were being kind about him. (Suddenly, her chest glows light blue for a brief moment) Zuma: Whoa... first me, then Lilac, then Rocky, and now you. Fluttershy: Your chest glowed too? Chase: While in the trailer, Minty Grass got pickles stuck on his horns and we all laughed except him. Zuma encouraged him to laugh and his chest glowed orange for a brief moment. Rubble: It is all strange just how it is, but we can't give up on our friends. They are counting on us to rescue them! (Suddenly, his chest glows yellow for a bried moment) What just happened? Skye: We don't have time for this whole chest glowing stuff. Looks like we have to get the others out of their fun moods and deal with this ourselves. Geo: But what about-- Chase: He'll be fine. We knew him a little longer than you have. Geo: Yeah... kinda embarrasses me sometimes... Fluttershy: What does? Maragold and Rosie: Yeah? Chase: This is not storytime, girls. It's "Find-Our-Friends time!" Skye: Chase is right! Now let's go! (They all rush off) Rosie: *voiceover* Was it something from Harmonia? Skye: *voiceover* How did you know that? {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels